


Unexpected

by gestaltrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story in which I twist cannon into a little knot and throw it away.  Ron + Draco = angry sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

“Whatever makes you happy, Draco,” Ron drawled out Draco’s name slowly, mockingly.

Fingers gripped Ron’s arse, digging into his hips, leaving behind red marks that in the next few days would turn first black then purple then eventually fade to yellow. Ron already had a series of multicoloured bruises in the shape of Draco’s fingers sprinkling his body.

Draco pulled his cock almost all the way out before pushing back in, trying to ignore the little noises that Weasley was making. Then Ron almost yelled as Draco managed to drag his cock over his prostate and Draco clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Shh, you idiot, you want to get caught?” Draco hissed and they both held their breath and listened.

When they heard no sounds coming from outside the door Draco began to move again. Whispering harshly as he fucked into the redhead sprawled underneath him. “You always thought you were so much better than me, you and your friends always looking at me with pity. I didn’t need your pity then. I don’t need it now.” He punctuated his sentence by shoving into Ron harshly.

Ron started whispering back in between whimpers. “Always hated you, damn snob. We come from just as old a linage as you. What kind of name is Malfoy anyway? Bad faith? How does a name like that come to be?” Ron knew that criticizing Malfoy’s name would get him going.

Reaching between them Draco ran his hand up and down Ron’s cock, then he squeezed, hard and Ron almost bucked him off.

“My name is a noble one, unlike yours Weasley,” Draco sneered. “How common, how déclassé.”

Ron was turning red, but he usually did as he neared orgasm and with what Draco was doing with his hands, and his cock Ron knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“You would know how common I am. You like to stick you cock in me enough.” Ron tightened his muscles down on Draco’s cock to emphasize his point.

“That’s because you are such an arse I can’t help it.”

Ron finally broke. “Draco will you just fuck me and shut the hell up?”

“Aw Weasley, I didn’t know you cared.” But Draco complied and started to move with firmer motions, thrusting in and out of Ron’s tight arse. Holding on to his control by a thread, waiting.

Moving his hand that he had wrapped around Ron’s cock in time with his thrusts he didn’t have long to wait. Thick globs of come splattered warmly against Draco chest and Draco let go of his control and came, cock pulsing deep inside Ron.

Draco collapsed against Ron and Ron brought up a hand to run through Draco’s silky blonde strands. More gentle than his words would have had anyone believe.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door and Draco raised his head up to look at Ron. “I knew it was too good to last.”

“Dad, Daddy!!”

Draco dropped his forehead against Ron’s. “If we ignore him, he’ll go away.”

Ron laughed. “How many kids have you raised?”

“Four.”

“Then you know he’s not going away.”

More banging on the door. “Daddy, Aunty ‘Mione says it’s time to stop playing! What are you and Dad playing? Can I play too?”

Ron grinned at Draco.

“Fine,” Draco sighed in defeat. “You hex Hermione later.”

Ron was still grinning at Draco. “Come on, clean us up and let’s go see what she wants.” A few charms later and they were getting dressed. “Next time I get to be the one all pissed off.”

Draco smirked at him. “We’ll see Weasley.”

Leaning over to kiss him Ron murmured into his mouth, “Weasley-Malfoy, thank you very much.”

“And you had better treat the name right.” Draco said as he opened the door and was tackled by a small blonde with freckles.

“Dad, what were you playing?”

“Icky grownup games. Now let’s go get Aunt Hermione.” Draco squeaked as Ron pinched his ass.

“No more icky games for you,” Ron whispered into Draco’s ear, “not for a while anyway.” Draco pouted and Ron laughed and swung their child up in his arms. Life wasn’t what he expected but it was good.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for lj user littlealex who was kind enough to prompt me back in February of '08 when my muse left me with _Ron/Draco. There's a lot of common ground in these two pureblood families - more than they'd ever admit. Set it whenever you'd like. It's a challenge, but if you rise to the task it could be rewarding!_


End file.
